


【贝白】P for Penchant（嗜好）

by EloveHo



Category: all小白
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-21 00:40:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12445563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EloveHo/pseuds/EloveHo
Summary: 没啥，就是口交





	【贝白】P for Penchant（嗜好）

这是李京泽和白曜隆在一起的第二年，两人渐渐摸通了对方的一些小癖好。

比如白曜隆很喜欢给李京泽口交。

李京泽的老二和他的身材差不多，属于偏细的，龟头也不算厚，长度倒是超出中国平均值不只一点。但白曜隆最喜欢的是它的弧度，硬起来的时候斗志昂扬地上翘，像它的主人一样肆意彰显自己的存在。当白曜隆把它含入嘴里的时候，柱身还贴着嘴唇，龟头却顶到了他的上颚。那感觉有点像李京泽的舌头在他口中侵略，味道和气息却又完全不同。白曜隆的脸随着李京泽的进出会时不时的碰到他的耻毛，有些痒，他曾开玩笑说让李京泽把自己剃光给他做生日礼物，第二天就收到了一首制作精良的diss，而白曜隆不知道自己到底是否希望mai神了解背后的故事。

再比如李京泽喜欢射在白曜隆脸上。

李京泽非一般的长度和弧度代表了白曜隆很难给他深喉，但有的时候他们会玩的大一些，让白曜隆躺在床边把头伸出来后仰，倒着含住李京泽。这样通向食道的路就变直了，喉部拉伸到最长，李京泽一下一下的往里顶，隔着皮和肉也能看见老二的轮廓跟着动作伸缩，带着喉结起伏。每到这时候一切都掌握在李京泽手里，白曜隆只能努力的放松喉部肌肉，减少对气管的压迫。好在他节奏感不错，嘴巴被填满，李京泽的囊袋又规律地堵住他的鼻子，他就在间隙中呼吸。

抽插久了，白曜隆的口水被打成沫沫流下来，混着生理泪水再一起滴到地上。他的口鼻间都是李京泽的味道，说不了话，也不敢挣扎，好像就变成了一个任人摆布的娃娃。这种脆弱感通常才是压倒李京泽的最后一根稻草，他会在最后一刻抽出来，用手撸射在被粉丝称为高级模特脸上。粘稠的白色落在红透了的皮肤上，宛若沾了奶油的草莓一般诱人。

白曜隆缺氧久了，正赶着大喘气，混混沌沌看什么都是一片模糊，精液落到脸上也没力气闪躲。还在高潮余韵中的李京泽会懒懒得用老二把他脸上的液体推开混在一起，沾起一些绕着他的嘴唇画圈。白曜隆要是能及时缓过神，还能在抽走前给他龟头一个吻。


End file.
